Working In The Coal Mine
Song Name: Working In The Coal Mine Artist: DEVO Appears On: *Heavy Metal (soundtrack ), Working In The Coal Mine (single ), New Traditionalists (on some CD releases), Greatest Hits, Pioneers Who Got Scalped *Live 1981 Seattle (CD), Now It Can Be Told : Run Time: 2:48 (single / album version) Year: 1981 Performed Live: 1981 - 1982, 1988 Writing Credits: Allen Toussaint Sung By: Gerald V. Casale and Mark Mothersbaugh Alternate Versions: "uncensored" version Demo Version: Working In A Coalmine (3:13), (1977) on Hardcore Vol. 2 (titled Working In The Coal Mine on 2013 re-release ) Song Connections: Trivia / Info: *This cover song was considered for DNFTF and FOC. It was recorded for NuTra but prevented from inclusion on album by WB. Because WITCM received radio play after inclusion in the Heavy Metal movie soundtrack, it was released as a single by WB. The single was then also packaged with the NuTra LP. *Alternately titled Working In A Coalmine on Virgin releases . *Gerald Casale refers to an unreleased "uncensored" version of this song in a twitter post . In a later reddit post he says that what was censored will "never be revealed." Onstage Behavior: *Performed to playback on Australian TV show Countdown on an elaborate 2-level coal mine set. G.V.C. and Mark sing on their knees on top of the set. Alan swings a pickaxe, Bob1 shovels and Bob2 carts a wheelbarrow back and forth. YouTube : They all stop and look up when the deep voice says "Lord - I am so tired..." G.V.C. raises his hands in amazement and Mark poses with "praying hands." *Also performed to audio playback on Fridays with the band as miners on a less elaborate 2-level coal mine set. YouTube *On 1988 tour DEVO sit on metal stools for first songs of the set, including WITCM. G.V.C. shakes a maraca in his left hand to accompany Bob2's synthesized maracas, which open and close the song. Mark plays a keyboard on his lap. YouTube :: After WITCM DEVO walk offstage, the stools are removed, and DEVO walk back on wearing the happy/sad red T-shirts to play Happy Guy. Lyrics: :Well I been workin’ in a coal mine :Goin’ down, down :Workin’ in a coal mine :whew! About to slip down :Well I been workin’ in a coal mine :Goin’ down, down :Workin’ in a coal mine :Whew! About to slip down :Five o’clock in the mornin’ :I’m up before the sun :When my work day is over :I’m too tired for havin’ fun :I been workin’ in a coal mine :Goin’ down, down :Workin’ in a coal mine :Whew! About to slip down :Workin’ in a coal mine :Goin’ down, down :Workin’ in a coal mine :Whew! About to slip down :Lord I am so tired :How long can this go on? :Well, I been workin’ in a coal mine :Goin’ down, down :Workin’ in a coal mine :Whew! About to slip down :Workin’ in a coal mine :Goin’ down, down :Workin’ in a coal mine :Whew! About to slip down :Five o'clock in the mornin’ :I’m up before the sun :When my work day is over :I’m too tired for havin’ fun :I been workin’ in a coal mine :Goin’ down, down :Workin’ in a coal mine :Whew! About to slip down :Workin’ in a coal mine :Goin’ down, down :Workin’ in a coal mine :Whew! About to slip down :Lord I am so tired :How long can this go on? :I been workin’, goin’, workin’ :Whew! About to slip down